Sang Raja yang Bimbang dan Kudanya yang Mengamuk
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: Ketika sang raja mulai bimbang, kudanya akan selalu berusaha menjatuhkannya. Dunia yang sepi dan tahta yang selalu bergejolak. Akankah sang raja dapat merebut kembali tahtanya ataukah sang kuda akan menghancurkannya? For BVF 2 Juni. Read and Review plz...


**Sang Raja yang Bimbang Dan Kudanya Yang Mengamuk**

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo. DarkTigrex aja ga punya pemutih…..

Yosh! Balik lagi bareng si sedeng DarkTigrex di fanfic yang dipersembahkan untuk BVF 2 edisi Juni, "Different Serenade"! Kali ini, DarkTigrex akan mengulas Ichigo dan kembarannya yang selalu tertutup tepung terigu, Hollow Ichigo! DarkTigrex selalu penasaran sama orang berlumur tip-ex ini, gimana dia muncul, makan apa dia di innerworld Ichigo, dia mandi apa nggak, blablabla etc. Nah, karena itulah kali ini DarkTigrex akan mengulas konflik mereka berdua, masalah yang ga bakal pernah selesai! Oke gitu aja dulu, so please read and review, hope this not sucks...

WARNING : Almost canon, Spoiler chapter 215-222, 350-353, dan 450! (Gile, DarkTigrex lagi gak kreatip nih...)

Keterangan dialog:

"Ngomong biasa"

"_Hichigo ngomong sama Ichigo di pikiran Ichigo"_(ga kedengeran sama yang lain, Cuma Hichigo sama Ichigo yang denger)

'_Ichigo ngomong sama Hichigo di pikiran Ichigo'_(lihat keterangan di atas)

**XXXXX**

_That which is masked,  
>Weakness and truth.<br>That which is lost,  
>Eternal rest<em>

_(Shinji Hirako, Bleach databook MASKED)_

_**XXXXX**_

Aku mendengar suara. Suara yang terus menghantuiku. Suara yang terus memanggilku. Memanggilku mendekat, terus mendekat. Hingga ia menelan habis diriku…

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku terasa berat. Sial, selalu begini. Aku bangun perlahan di kasurku dan mencoba mengurangi sakit kepalaku. Sudah berapa hari aku melewati malam tanpa tidur nyenyak? Bahkan ketika aku masih berada di Soul Society, suara itu mulai menggema di kepalaku. Awalnya aku menghiraukannya, kukira itu karena aku masih kelelahan setelah semua pertarunganku di Soul Society dan akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi suara itu tak berhenti hingga sekarang, dan malah terus bertambah dekat dan jelas.

Semua dimulai setelah pertarunganku dengan Byakuya. Dia, yang berada dalam jiwaku, meruak keluar mengambil alih diriku, menyerangnya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kemudian, ia mencoba mengambil diriku sepenuhnya, menutupi wajahku dengan topeng yang sangat kukenal. Sesaat aku merasa diriku kehilangan akal sehatku, tertutupi oleh insting buta. Namun aku dapat mengendalikan diriku kembali, mencabik topeng mengerikan itu dari wajahku, mengusirnya kembali kedalam kegelapan.

Tapi apakah semuanya berakhir begitu saja?

Tidak. Dia mundur, tapi bukan berarti dia menyerah. Mungkin ia berhenti muncul dihadapanku, namun sekarang ia mendekatiku perlahan-lahan. Tidak setiap hari, tapi dia sekarang mendekatiku lebih cepat. Dan semakin cepat. Hingga ia datang menelan habis diriku dan aku akan lenyap.

Aku terus mencoba menjauhinya, tapi itu sia-sia saja. Tak ada satupun yang dapat lari dari kebenaran. Kebenaran yang selalu tertutup topeng ketidakberdayaan.

Pertemuanku dengan Shinji tadi malam membuatku semakin ragu. Ia mengaku bahwa ia adalah shinigami yang melangkah menuju wilayah hollow, _satu spesies denganku…_

Ugh, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya sekarang. Dengan pikiran yang masih kacau, aku bergegas bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

**XXXXX**

Aku kalah. Teman-temanku sekarat. Para Arrancar sudah mulai menyerang. Rukia terluka parah. Semua itu terjadi hanya karena aku terlalu lemah. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi Ada satu cara, satu-satunya cara.

Aku harus mengalahkan Hollow dalam diriku

Aku berharap tawaran Shinji tempo hari masih berlaku. Bukan berarti aku akan bergabung dengan mereka sepenuhnya, aku hanya meminta mereka untuk mengajariku bagaimana cara untuk mengendalikan Hollow dalam diriku, itu saja. Aku tak ingin ada lagi yang terluka karena diriku lagi, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun, termasuk Rukia.

Pertama-tama aku akan mencari dan menemui mereka. Aku mulai fokus mendeteksi jejak reiatsu Shinji. Samar-samar aku mulai merasakannya dan mulai mengikutinya. Jejak reiatsunya membawaku jauh menuju pinggiran kota Karakura, menuju sebuah gudang tua yang tak terpakai.

"Disini rupanya," gumamku pelan.

Aku mulai melangkah masuk. Di dalam aku menemui Shinji bersama 7 orang lain lainnya. Dari reiatsunya, kelihatannya mereka sama dengan Shinji, para Vizard..

"Aku tahu kau akan kemari. Aku sengaja mengumbar-ngumbar reiatsuku sehingga kau yang payah dalam mendeteksi reiatsu pun dapat merasakannya," ujarnya panjang lebar "Jadi kau memutuskan untuk berteman dengan kami?"

"Nggak tuh!" jawabku ringan.

"A..apa maksudmu!" seru Shinji tak percaya.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk bergabung dengan kalian," jelasku lagi, "Aku hanya memanfaatkan kalian untuk membantuku mengendalikan hollow dalam diriku."

Mata Shinji menyempit, memandangku dengan menantang, "Kalau kami tak mau?"

"Aku akan memaksa kalian!" seruku sambil menerjangnya. Shinji tetap tenang sambil menyentakkan zanpakutounya dari lantai dan membenturkannya dengan Zangetsu. Dengan cepat aku mengambil selangkah mundur, lalu menebaskan Zangetsu dengan cepat. Shinji dengan ringannya menangkis seranganku dan balik menyerang. Aku menahan serangannya dan mementahkan zanpakutounya menjauh. Sial, kalau hanya segini saja akan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkannya, tapi aku tak mampu untuk menarik kekuatannku lebih jauh. Aku takut itu akan menariknya keluar dan mengambil alih diriku sekali lagi.

"Shinji." Seorang gadis menampar Shinji dengan sandalnya. Shinji pun terlempar keluar jendela "Dasar bodoh!"

Mulutku terbuka lebar melihat kejadian konyol ini. A..apa-apaan yang terjadi disini!

"Kau salah botak," katanya sambil menatapku tajam, "bukan kau yang menentukan. Kamilah yang menetukan akan melatihmu atau tidak. Masa bodoh kau mau bergabung dengan kami atau tidak. Pikirkan baik-baik posisimu sekarang, kau tak berhak untuk membuat keputusan!" Ia mengacungkan jarinya kepadaku. "Jiak kau punya kekuatan, kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami. Lalu kamu akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara mengendalikan Hollow dalam dirimu. Tapi jika kau tak punya, matilah sana, berubahlah menjadi Hollow dan mati di jalanan."

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Kalau kau mengerti, cepatlah berubahlah menjadi Hollow dan kita lihat apa yang kau dapat."

"Aku menolak," jawabku lantang.

"Jadi kau belum mengerti juga, ya. Keputusannya..."

Tiba-tiba udara menjadi sesak dengan reiatsu yang entah kenapa sangat familier denganku.

Ia berbalik menatapku, dengan sesuatu seperti topeng Hollow termaterialisasi di wajahnya,"..tidak berada di tanganmu!"

Dia mematerialisasikan topeng Hollow, jadi dia berubah menjadi Hollow!

"Jika kau terlalu takut untuk memanggil Hollowmu, maka aku akan menariknya keluar dari jiwamu dengan paksa!"

Udara disekitarku menjadi lebih menyesakkan. Jadi inikah Hollowfikasi?

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyanya menanatang. "Kami dipanggil 'Vizards' karena kami memiliki topeng. Jangan takut Ichigo, berubah menjadi Hollow tidaklah sulit. Aku tidak membuatnya mudah seperti Shinji. Jika kau tidak berhenti ketakutan dan berubah menjadi Hollow..." ia memakai topengnya dan reiatsunya langsung meningkat drastis, "...kau akan mati!"

Tanpa sempat kusadari, dia sudah berada didekatku dan menyerangku. Dia kelihatannya tak memakai banyak tenaga, tapi aku merasa bagaikan ditabrak truk! Reiatsunya setelah Hollowfikasi meningkat drastis jauh dari perkiraanku. Untungnya aku masih dapat menahan serangannya. Aku berusaha berdiri, napasku mulai memburu. Sial, kalau serangan ringan saja begini, bagaimana dengan lainnya? Tiba-tiba aku merasakan reiatsuku bergetar. Sensasi ini..., oh tidak, dia kembali lagi! Dia mencoba mengambil alih diriku lagi!

Dia berjalan mendekatiku."Sudah kubilang jangan takut Ichigo."

"Aku tidak takut" jawabku tegas. Itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Jauh di dalam, aku sangat ketakutan ia akan muncul dan aku kan kehilangan akal sehatku.

Tanpa menghiraukanku, dia tetap melanjutkan bicaranya, "Biar kuberikan petunjuk, lakukanlah bankai."

"Diam kau." Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Aku takkan melakukan bankai, aku tak ingin dia kembali lagi. Cukup waktu itu saja, aku tak ingin dia kembali lagi.

"Aku mengerti," ia mendengus," kau takut jika kau memakai bankaimu, dia akan datang dan kau akan kehilangan kendali darinya!"

"Aku bilang diam!"Jangan termakan provokasinya! Yakinlah kalau dapat mengalahkan tanpa harus memakai bankai!

Tapi tekadku goyah ketika dia mulai menarik keluar zanpakutounya, menambah berat hawa sekitarnya. Intuisiku mengatakan bahwa dengan reiatsu segini hebatnya, takkan bisa kuhadapi jika hanya memakai shikai. Dengan tiba-tiba, dia langsung menerjangku. Aku menangkis semampuku, tapi serangannya kuat sekali.

"Sial!" Ayo Ichigo, berpikirlah! Kenapa dia tetap waras walaupun menjadi Hollow? Dan bagaimana ia dapat memakai dan melepas topeng Hollownya? Aku bertarung dengannya langsung, aku dapat mengamatinya. Perhatikanlah! Jika aku berpikir, aku pasti mendapatkannya! Itulah alasan aku mengapa datang kemari!

Dia mengayunkan zanpakutounya dari sisi atas. Aku tak sempat menghindar ataupun menangkis. Rasa sakit menjalar dari bahu kiriku, menambah sensasi menyakitkan dari serangannya yang kuterima sebelumnya. Bertahanlah! Aku takkan memakai bankai atau menjadi Hollow! Aku takkan menyerahkan jiwaku kepadanya la-

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kehilangan akal sehatku. Badanku tak aneh mulai menjalari tubuhku. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini tak boleh terjadi lagi. INI TAK BOLEH TERJADI!

"AAAAAAAHH!"

Ugh, dia datang lagi! Kali ini jauh lebih hebat daripada biasanya. Tapi tentu saja kali ini takkkan kubiarkan! Jika dia saja bisa mengendalikan Hollownya, berarti aku juga bisa! Aku mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikannya, tapi entah kenapa...

"_Huh, kau naif sekali__"_suaranya bergetar di alam kepalaku, _"__kau berpikir untuk mengendalikanku? Jangan bercanda!__"_

Lagi-lagi tubuhku bergerak atas kehendaknya, melesatkan tanganku dan menjerat leher Hiyori. Topengnya pecah tersambar tanganku. Aku hanya menatap tak percaya, segini kuatkah Hollow dalam diriku? Tapi dia tak memberiku waktu untuk berpikir, ketika dia mencengkeramkan jariku di leher Hiyori.

"_Kau terlalu lemah sampai membuatku bosan!__"_ serunya mengejekku, _"__sekarang biar kutunjukkan seberapa kuatnya diriku!__"_

Dia mempererat cengkeraman tanganku, mebuat napas Hiyori semakin sesak. Aku dapat merasakan reiatsunya melemah dibawah reiatsuku yang bercampur dengan reiatsu Hollowku. Tidak, jangan melakukannya lebih jauh! Kau dapat membunuhnya! Henti...

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa ditindih oleh bobot reiatsu yang sangat berat, cukup untuk menghentikan gerakan tubuhku yang liar. Zanpakutou-zanpakutou terhunus menghadangku memaksaku untuk diam. Salah satu zanpakutou itu memecah topengku, dan aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah milik Shinji. Entah kenapa ia mulai menghilang dan kesadaranku mulai pulih.

"Sudah cukup," katanya ringan, "tidak masalah kan, Hiyori?"

Hiyori hanya menatap Shinji dengan takut-takut. Napasnya masih memburu berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin setelah tercekik olehku, atau lebih tepatnya, Hollow dalam diriku.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan Ichigo, kalau Hollow dalam dirimu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikendalikan oleh tubuhmu atau pikiranmu," kemudian dia menatapku, "kau lulus tes. Kita akan lanjut menuju teknik penekanan Hollowmu tepat di dalam jiwamu."

**XXXXX**

Jangan tanya aku sedang apa sekarang. Baiklah, aku sedang berlatih menekan Hollowku, atau itu yang mereka katakan. Karena sebenarnya aku sedang 'berolahraga' dengan sebuah mesin diet jelek buatan tangan ini! Sudah seharian aku mengayuh mesin aneh ini, dan aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua lelucon ini! Dengan segenap tenaga aku menendang mesin aneh itu menuju Hiyori. "AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Tanpa melihatku, dia menarik Shinji sebagai 'perisai'nya, dan mesin aneh itu meluncur mulus ke wajahnya. "UWAAGH!"

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriak Hiyori kesal, "jangan macam-macam atau kutendang bokongmu, botak!"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu..." ucap Shinji lemas.

"Tidak harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu!" teriakku tak kalah jengkel. "Kalian bilang kalian melatihku untuk menekan Hollowku, tapi kenapa sekarang aku harus mengayuh mesin diet aneh buatan tangan in? Apa kau bodoh, atau aku yang bodoh karena mau saja melakukannya!"

"Kau yang bodoh, dasar botak! Kami sibuk untuk mengatur jadwal latihanmu, makanya diam sana!"

"Bagaimana ini bisa disebut 'latihan'? Dan jangan panggil aku botak, dasar gigi miring!"

"Yang botak itu bukan rambutmu, tapi wajahmu! Dan gigi miring itu daya tarikku! Jangan mengeluh..." Hiyori menendang mesin itu tepat ke wajahku, "...dan kayuhlah mesin itu sampai kau tumbang!"

"Owagh!'" aku memegang daguku yang sakit terkena mesin sialan itu, "kau..."

"Tahan Ichigo," Shinji melerai kami berdua, "'Walker Hiyori Rongsokan' itu juga adalah salah satu bagian dari latihanmu!"

"Walker Hiyori Super!" sela Hiyori tak terima.

"Level latihanmu setelah ini ditentukan oleh seberapa lama kau dapat mengayuhnya. Seperti yang Hiyori katakan, berhenti mengeluh dan kayuhlah 'Walker Hiyori Rongsokan' itu sampai kau tumbang."

"Jika kau tidak menyebutnya super, akan kubunuh kau, Shinji botak!"

Tanpa menghiraukan ancaman Hiyori, ia tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kami akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara untuk menekan Hollowmu jika kau dapat mengayuhnya minimal 3 hari berturut-turut."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku tidak peduli tiga hari atau seminggu, yang jelas tidak mungkin!" Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! 3 hari? Yang benar saja! Dia pikir berapa lama waktu yang kupunya? "Hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja, itu sudah menghabiskan banyak reiatsuku! Itulah gunanya mesin ini! Kau ingin tahu batas reiatsuku dengan mengayuhnya berhari-hari, kan? Tapi kuberitahu saja, dengan reiatsuku sekarang, aku dapat mengayuhnya selama 5 hari. Ini benar-benar buang waktu! Cepat beritahu saja, cara untuk mengendalikan Hollowku! Aku tak punya banyak waktu! Dan aku tak punya waktu untuk menemani kalian para 'Vizards' bermain-main!"

"DIAM!"

Aku terperanjat kaget. Shinji menatapku dengan tajam. "Tak punya waktu hah? Kau bahkan tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Hougyoku untuk bangkit."

Kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuatku terpaku. "Tunggu... apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Entah tentang Hougyoku ataupun Hollowfikasi, orang yang tak tahu apa-apa sepertimu tak berhak untuk berbicara."

Sebetulnya apa yang ia bicarakan? Ia seolah-olah mengetahui segalanya. " B-bagaiman kau tahu tentang Hougyoku?"

"Kami tahu tentang Hougyoku, para Arrancar... dan Sousuke Aizen. Kamu tahu semuanya jauh sebelum kau." Tanpa kusadari, dia sudah berada di depanku. " Detailnya kuberitahu kapan-kapan ya?" Dia membentangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajahku." Awalnya kami berpikir untuk membiarkanmu beradaptasi dengan cara kami, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Shinigamifikasi, shikai dan bankai kau dapatkan dengan waktu yang sangat singkat."

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Mungkin wajar saja dia mengetahui banyak hal tentang Hougyoku, tapi bahkan sampai tentang diriku...bagaiman ia bisa tahu sedetil itu? "Bagaimana... kau tahu?"

Shinji hanya mengabaikanku. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita langsung mengajari tentang Hollowfikasi. Mungkin kau ada benarnya, kau lebih cocok dengan metode latihan seperti itu." Kemudian aku merasakan reiatsunya berkumpul di telapak tangannya. "Ayo Ichigo, jangan menyesal.."

Lalu aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku. Namun perlahan kegelapan menghilang dan aku mendapati diriku berada di tempat diman aku bertemu Zangetsu.. dan dirinya. Anehnya aku tak dapat merasakan Zangetsu dimanapun. Sebagai gantinya, seseorang duduk dihadapanku. Berkulit sangat pucat dan memakai shihakusou putih.

Hollow diriku.

"Yo, lama tak jumpa...raja."

**XXXXX**

"_Sekarang kutanya, apa perbedaan seorang raja dengan kudanya? Ini bukan teka-teki bocah seperti 'manusia dan hewan' atau 'berkaki 4 dan berkaki 2'..."_

"_...hanya ada satu jawaban...INSTING!"_

_(Hollow Ichigo, Bleach Vol.25 'No Shaking Throne')_

**XXXXX**

"Ada apa? Kenapa pasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya sesosok shinigami putih itu.

Aku melihat sekitar. Tak ada Zangetsu. "Katakan, dimana paman Zangetsu."

Bukannya menjawab, dia malah menatapku menghina. Darahku langsung mendidih dan aku langsung memegang erat gagang Zangetsu. "Kau.."

"Aku tak mengerti," potongnya cepat, "'Zangetsu' yang kau maksud itu yang berada di tanganmu atau.." dan dia menarik benda dipunggung yang... tunggu, ini tak mungkin..."...benda yang aku bawa ini?"

Zangetsu putih! Bagaimana mungkin ia mendapatkannya?

"Kau bertanya dimana Zangetsu kan? Biar kuberi tahu..." mendadak ia melompat menerjangku, "...akulah Zangetsu!"

Spontan aku langsung menangkis serangannya. Kuat sekali sampai aku terlempar ke belakang. Walaupun aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya, namun aku tak bisa memungkiri... perasaan sewaktu 'Zangetsunya' berbentur dengan milikku, benar-benar terasa seperti Zangetsu...

Tanpa menungguku, ia kembali menerjang, mengadu 'Zangetsu' putih miliknya dengan 'Zangetsu' hitam milikku. "Kau!" desisku tajam, "Dimana paman Zangetsu berada?"

"Dasar..Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Akulah..." Aku merasakan tebasannya menguat,"...Zangetsu!"

Aku terlontar dengan keras menubruk salah satu gedung. Segera aku bangkit dengan bertumpu pada Zangetsu. Sang sinigami putih mendarat mulus di dekatku. "Masa bodoh kau mengerti atau tidak tapi... Zangetsu dan aku adalah sama. Zangetsu dan aku adalah bagian dari kekuatan spiritualmu, dan aku adalah bagian dari Zangetsu. Selama dihuni oleh lebih dari satu penghuni, ketika tuan kami berubah maka kami pun ikut berubah. Ketika hidup, tubuh kami terbungkus daging. Dan ketika mati, kami pun akan menjadi tulang, itulah kenyataannya. Aku bertambah kuat dan kekuasaan berpindah ke tanganku, dam Zamgetsu menjadi bagian diriku. Sekarang, semakin kau berusaha menarik kekuatan Zangetsu, semakin dekat aku menguasai jiwamu!"

Aku tak menegerti sebagian besar yang dia bicarakan, tapi aku mengerti satu hal, jika aku dapat mengalahkannya, maka Zangetsu akan kembali menjadi bagian kekuatanku. Dia hanya menghinaku sekali lagi. Tapi tak masalah, akan kuselesaikan dengan ban-

Tunggu. Dia memasang kuda-kuda persis denganku. Tidak mungkin ia mendapatkan bankai! Tanpa berpikir panjang,dia memekikkan kata yang persis denganku.

"BANKAI!"

Sebuah gedung yang menjadi pijakan kami hancur menjadi patahan. Aku berdiri dengan Tensa Zangetsu ditanganku, dan dia berdiri diseberang sana, dengan Tensa Zangetsu putih di tangannya. Dalam sekejap pedang kami beradu. Sial, sejak kapan ia dapat menguasai bankai? Jawaban darinya hanyalah bersamaan denganku. Bersamaan denganku? Semua hal ini membuatku frustasi! Secepat kilat aku melesakkan Tensa Zangetsu, dan sekuat tenaga aku mengayunkannya, mengirim shinigami pucat itu terlempar dan menabrak salah satu gedung. Kemudian aku memfokuskan reiatsuku pada satu tebasanku ini.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Dia tak bergerak sedikitpun, dan kemudian dia menepis seranganku...dengan sebelah tangan! Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada dihdapanku, menggumamkan kalimat yang sangat kukenal.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

Reiatsu berat berwarna keputihan itu menghunjam tubuhku. Aku terlempar menubruk gedung lainnya. Dengan cepat aku kembali bangkit dan muncul dihadapannya. Getsuga Tenshou putih, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya?

"Seperti yang kubilang, kau payah Ichigo..." ejeknya dengan nada penuh kemenangan. "Kau lupa? Akulah yang pertama memakai Getsuga Tenshou dalam kondisi bankai. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah melihat dan meniru gerakanku. Ichigo..."

Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di depanku, memegang Tensa Zangetsu. Kemudian aku merasakan Tensa Zangetsu semakin menghilang dan mulai memutih. Dan Tensa Zangetsu memutih seluruhnya.

"...kau takkan pernah bisa memakai bankai."

Tensa Zangetsu meluruh dan hilang sepenuhnya.

"Zangetsu..."

"Itu bukan Zangetsu," potongnya, "seperti yang kubilang, akulah Zangetsu!"

Dia... meluruhkan Zangetsu? Bagaimana bisa? "Sial..."

Dia hanya memandangku jijik, dan dalam sepersekian detik dia sudah berada di hadapanku, mendorongku menabrak satu gedung lagi.

"Kenapa malah bengong setelah senjatamu hilang?"

Aku tak menjawab. Napasku terlalu berat untuk menjawabnya.

"Ichigo.." dia memutar-mutar 'Zangetsunya' dengan ujung rantai. Huh, gerakan khasnya. "Sekarang kutanya, apa perbedaan raja dengan kudanya? Ini bukan teka-teki bocah seperti 'manusia dan hewan' atau 'berkaki 2 dan 4'. Ini tentang bentuknya, kemampuannya dan kekuatannya! Keduanya adalah hal yang sama! Tapi, yang menguasai pertarunganlah yang menjadi raja! Yang lebih lemah akan menjadi kuda bagi satunya, membantunya dalam pertarungan! Sekarang kutanya, apa perbedaan mereka berdua?"

Raja? Kuda? Apa-apaan yang dia bicarakan? Aku tak punya waktu untuk pidatonya! Dan sekarang dia malah melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan konyol padaku! Walaupun begitu, tetap saja tubuhku tak dapat berbuat hal lain selain mendengarkannya.

"Hanya satu jawabannya... INSTING!"

I.. insting? Jawaban itu membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar. Insting?

"...hal yang penting untuk menjadi seorang raja! Dia akan terus mencari pertarungan, terus mencari pertarungan, dan menghancurkan musuh tanpa ampun! Semua ini dibawa oleh insting mencari pertarungan!"

Otakku mencoba mencerna tiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Insting, apakah itu yang kurang dariku? Apakah itu yang akan membuatku dapat mengalahkannya? Yang menjadikanku raja di dunia sempit dan sunyi ini, serta dapat mengendalikan dirinya? Namun ada bagian yang jauh dalam diriku mengatakan itu tak benar. Insting murni mencari pertarungan, hal itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang kukenal.

Dia masih melanjutkan pidatonya. Kepalaku terlalu berat untuk mengikuti semua omong kosongnya, yang pasti intinya adalah semua tubuh kita ada untuk insting itu. Bagian diriku yang sama dengan tadi menyangkalnya, walaupun sekujur tubuhku mengiyakannya.

"Sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui!" Suaranya berhasil pecah masuk ke kepalaku . "Instingmu terlalu tumpul! Kau hendak mengalahkan musuhmu dengan akal, siapa yang hendak kau tebas dengan ujung pedang bersarung? Inilah mengapa kau lebih lemah dariku Ichigo!"

Zangetsu putihnya melesat ke arahku. Aku tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menangkis ataupun menghindar. Pedang putih itu menembus tubuhku. Tubuhku terasa hampa. Kosong.

"Masa bodoh dengan pendapat Zangetsu, tapi aku takkan membiarkan seorang raja yang lebih lemah dariku mengendaraiku! Kau lebih lemah dariku, makanya aku akan menghancurkanmu." Dia sudah berdiri dihadapanku, dengan tangan memegang pedang putihnya yang masih menancap di perutku. "Dan aku akan menjadi raja."

Tubuhku mulai terisi oleh sensasi aneh. Aku tahu apa ini. Insting. Ya, instingku perlahan mulai mengisi kekosongan diriku.

Pedang.

Badanku mulai bangkit. Insting yang menjalari saraf, membungkus tulangku dan menyelimuti dagingku

Terus mencari... pertarungan...

Aku semakin merasa haus akan pertarungan dan segala sensasi yang ada di dalamnya.

Pedang.

Jauh di dalam diriku ada yang menjerit untuk tidak tenggelam dalam instingku, namun suara itu tenggelam oleh desiran panas yang semakin menguat.

Takkan menyerahkan...

Pertarungan ini... aku tak boleh kalah darinya.

Pedang.

Ya, aku akan menebasnya.

Pedang.

Tubuhku terlonjak, instingku bergerak, kekosongan mulai lenyap. Dipandu instingku, aku menyambar Zangetsu, mengalirkan reiatsuku, menjadikannya kembali milikku. Dan aku terus mengalirkan tenagaku, mengklaim tubuhnya untuk menyerah.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari gagang Zangetsu. Sebagian shihakusounya menjadi hitam, termakan oleh reiatsuku.

Aku dapat merasakan Zangetsu bergetar dengan reiatsuku di dalamnya. Aku menarik keluar Zangetsu dari tubuhku, membiarkan perasaan mendesir semakin intens membakar tubuhku. Ya, instingku mengatakan aku tak boleh kalah. Tebas dia, makan dia dan jadilah raja. Terbimbing oleh instingku, aku melesat maju dan membiarkan Zangetsu menembus tubuhnya. Tubuh pucat itu mulai menghitam, termakan oleh instingku.

"Sial..." rutuknya, "Kelihatan kau masih mempunyai sedikt insting dalam dirimu. Insting untuk terus mencari pertarungan."

Dia mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, bergabung dengan dunia yang sudah kembali menjadi milikku lagi.

"Baiklah, kau mengalahkanku. Aku rasa aku harus memanggilmu raja untuk beberapa saat." Mata hitam beriris emas itu menatapku tajam. "Tapi jangan lupa, selalu ada raja dan kuda diantara kita. Kau lengah sedikit saja, aku akan menjatuhkanmu dan menginjak kepalamu!"

Aku membalas tatapannya tak kalah tajam. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis. "Ambil ini sebagai peringatan. Jika kau benar-benar ingin menguasaiku, maka sampai aku muncul lagi, lakukanlah yang terbaik agar kau tidak mati!"

Aku terdiam mendengar peringatannya. Jadi dia takkan berhenti. Namun cukup sudah kali ini.

Perlahan pandanganku mulai mengabur, digantikan oleh padang tandus berbatu. Shinji dan para Vizard memandangku dengan takjub. Aku berdiri tegap, dengan topeng Hollow di wajahku. Aku dapat melihat sesuatu seperti kulit Hollow lepas dariku, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku bertarung melawan Hollowku? Aku melirik sekelilingku. Hancur berantakan. Mungkinkah dia mengambil alih tubuhku, selama aku melawannya. Tapi itu semua sudah berakhir, setidaknya untuk sementara.

Rasa lega bercampur senang memenuhi dadaku. Saking senangnya aku membiarkan tubuhku yang memang sudah lemas jatuh terkulai di tanah. Debu halus terbang menerpa wajahku yang sudah lepas dari topeng Hollow itu. Shinji datang mendekati perlahan."Bagaimana perasaanmu Ichigo?"

Aku menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan."...lumayan." Kemudian aku melirik Tensa Zangetsu, yang sekali lagi menjadi milikku. Aku teringat peringatan yang diultimatumkannya padaku. Kalau ia memang ingin menjatuhkanku, maka takkan kubiarkan terjadi.

"Maaf, itu takkan kubiarkan..."

**XXXXX**

Keputusasaan mutlak.

Awalnya aku tak mendengarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bagiku itu hanyalah intimidasinya sebelum bertarung denganku. Dia memang hebat, Ressureccion menjadikannya yang sebelum sudah kuat menjadi lebih tangguh lagi. Namun aku tak gentar. Akan kukalahkannya dengan kekuatan baruku, Hollowfikasi, yang kudapat setelah mengalahkan Hollow diriku.

Tapi kemudian aku mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Perlahan tekadku luntur setelah tebasan demi tebasanku ditangkisnya dan Getsuga Tenshou-ku yang selalu ditepisnya. Kemudian, dalam satu serangan mendadak, dia membelah topengku dengan mudahnya. Mataku bahkan tak bisa mengikuti gerakannya. Walaupun sudah diperkuat dengan reiatsu Hollowku, aku tak berdaya menghadapinya. Sesuatu seperti keputusasaan mulai memenuhiku.

Tak hanya itu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunjukkan apa itu 'keputusasaan mutlak'. Dia melepaskan Resureccionnya, sekali lagi.

Tubuhnya yang kurus berdiri tegap. Sepasang tanduk panjang menambah kesan mengerikan. Sayap hitamnya membentang menghalangi sinar bulan Hueco Mundo yang sepi.

Tak menungguku yang masih terkejut, dia kembali menyerangku. Aku menangkisnya dengan mati-matian.

Pertarunganku dengannya masih berlanjut. Sedikit demi sedikit, keputusasaan semakin menjalariku. Seluruh tebasanku dihindarinya, bahkan Getsuga Tenshou-ku yang sudah diperkuat dengan reiatsu dari Hollowfikasiku, ditepis dengan mudahnya. Sebaliknya, aku hanya bisa mati-matian bertahan dari serangannya yang tak hanya kuat namun juga sangat cepat. Aku terus bertarung dengan putus asa.

Sebuah cero berwarna hijau pucat menembus dadaku. Aku bahakan tak sempat bereaksi. Dan pada saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa saat itulah aku berada di puncak keputusasaan.

Aku pun tumbang. Lubang besar di dadaku melambangkan kekalahanku. Dunia di sekitarku terasa semakin hilang. Jeritan Inoue semakin menghilang. Dan kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku seutuhnya.

Gelap. Hitam. Hanya dua hal itulah yang dapat kulihat. Aku merasa kosong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berjalan mendekatiku. Siapa itu? Zangetsu? Apakah ia datang untuk menyelamatkanku sekali lagi? Aku menoleh menuju sumber suara itu dan sekujur tubuhku membeku.

Tidak, itu bukan Zangetsu.

Itu sisi Hollowku.

"Huh, dasar lemah…" cibirnya sambil menatapku. Aku tak membalas perkataannya. Dia memandangku semakin tajam. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa aku tunduk kepada seseorang yang lebih lemah dariku..."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Cih, biar kujelaskan keadaanmu sekarang. Pertama, kau sudah mati..."

Tunggu sebentar, mati? Aku sudah mati? Tiba-tiba aku teringat peringatannya yang dia katakan dulu. Tunggu, jangan bilang...

"...kedua, karena kau sudah mati, AKU AKAN MENJADI RAJA!"

Aku segera berusaha bangkit. Tidak bisa, aku bahkan tak dapat menggerak ujung jariku. Tidak! Aku takkan menyerahkan diriku kepadanya lagi!

"Sudah terlambat, Ichigo!" serunya sembari menekan kepala dengan keras, "Sekarang tubuh itu pun akan menjadi milikku!"

Aku merasa kulitku sperti terbakar dan tulangku meleleh. Tubuhku serasa akan meledak. Bertahanlah! Tahan semua rasa sakit ini dan jatuhkanlah dia seperti dulu!

"Sudah kubilang terlambat Ichigo... tak ada yang tersisa darimu, kecuali semua instingmu..."

Aku... harus bangkit...

Untuk... melindungi teman-temanku...

"Huh, aku hormati apa yang tersisa darimu... tapi ini sudah berakhir dengan kemenanganku!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku...

Aku dapat mendengarnya...

Bangun...

Bangun...

Aku...

Aku...

Aku akan melindungi...

"Melindungi ya... baiklah kalau itu maumu!"

Hal yang terakhir yang kuingat adalah sebuah ledakan besar yang mengguncangku.

**XXXXX**

Aku merasakan tubuhku bergerak. Namun tidak bergerak atas kehendakku. Zangetsu berada di genggamanku. Namun aneh, aku tak merasakan apapun dari Zangetsu.

"_Ternyata lagi-lagi kau sekarat ketika melawan musuhmu ya..."_

Dia lagi! Apakah belum puas ia mengambil tubuhku?

"_Dasar lemah, tanpa aku kau sekarang pasti hanya seonggok daging__ mati. Nah, sekarang biar aku selesaikan..."_ Aku dapat merasakan reiatsu yang sangat berbahaya keluar dari tubuhku. Reiatsu Hollow. Benar-benar Hollow tanpa ada sisa reiatsu shinigamiku sedikitpun._"...dengan caraku sendiri!"_

Kemudian tubuhku terasa panas, serasa lahar panas menggelegak di tenggorokanku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan memekikkan itu. Teriakkan Hollow.

Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi.

Ulquiorra hanya menatapku dengan tenang. "Kelihatannnya kata-kata sudah tak berguna lagi." Kemudian reiatsu berwarna hijau pucat mengumpul di tangannya. Itu Cero Obscura!

"_Cero Obscura ya?"_ sisi Hollowku lagi-lagi mendengus. _"Itu bukan apa-apa!_

Kurasakan reiatsuku berkumpul di satu titik dan memadat. Menjadi lebih kuat dan berbahaya. Tunggu, sensasi ini... Cero!

Dan reiatsu itu meledak dan membentur Cero Obscura milik Ulquiorra. Dan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, yang tertutup topeng Hollow, kulihat Ceroku dengan mudahnya mengoyak Cero Obscura.

Aku,tidak lebih tepatnya tubuhku, membakkan Cero?

"Mustahil..." gumam Ulquiorra tak percaya. "Bagaimanapun tak mungkin manusia menembakkan Cero..."

"_Terkejut?" _Suara memuakkan itu terus berdengung di kepalaku,_"Ini belum apa-apa!"_

Tubuhku mulai bergerak lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju belakang Ulquiorra. Gerakan yang sangat cepat.., namun itu bukan Shunpo... mungkinkah barusan itu... Sonido?

Secepat kilat tanganku menarik tangan Ulquiorra hingga putus dengan mudahnya.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Aku bahkan tak dapat mengenali diriku sendiri sebagai manusia. Sekarang aku tak lebih baik dari Hollow! _'Kau..! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada diriku?' _teriakku putus asa kepada sisi gelapku.

"_Cerewet. Diam saja dan tontonlah..." _jawabnya merendahkan.

Ulquiorra berdiri terengah-engah dengan sebelah tangan sudah terputus. Namun itu tak lama, karena tangannya tumbuh lagi seketika. Kelihatannya regenerasi super cepat adalah satu salah kemampuannya.

"...Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau berubah wujud, tapi sekuat apapun kau, jika diam dan menatapku hanya karena aku kehilangan tanganku... kau takkan pernah dapat mengalahkanku."

Di tangannya terkumpul reiatsu berwarna cerah. Dia menariknya sehingga membentuk seperti sebilah tombak. Ini bukan Cero Obscura, tapi jauh lebih berbahaya...

"Lanza Del Relampago!"

Sebilah tombak yang menyerupai petir.

"Menjauhlah..." lanjutnya, "diam di tempat kau berada. Aku tak mau melemparnya jika kau terlalu dekat." Kemudian dia melempar tombak itu tepat ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku yang sudah di bawah pengaruhnya. Dan tombak itu melesat tepat disamping kepalaku.

Dan tombak itu meledak jauh dibelakangku. Hebat, bahkan dari jauh saja masih terasa. Mataku tetap melekat kepada Ulquiorra. Terlihat dia akan menggunakan tombak itu lagi. Aku, yang menyadari betapa berbahaya serangan itu, sekuat tenaga meminta tubuhku untuk segera menyingkir. Namun itu sia-sia saja.

"_Jangan penakut begitu, masa begitu saja lari..." _ejeknya kepadaku. _"Aku dapat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari itu!"_

Dengan Sonido dia membawa tubuhku melesat menuju belakang Ulquiorra. Mengabaikan Ulquiorra yang masih terkejut, dia melempar tangan Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya. Spontan Ulquiorra langsung mundur dan menebas potongan tangannya dengan tombak petirnya. Kemudian ia menerjang maju dengan tombak petirnya. Dan tubuhku menahannya dan menghancurkannya... dengan tangan kosong. Aku sendiri tak percaya dengan tubuhku sendiri. Sekuat inikah 'tubuh' Hollowku?

"_Kekuatanku tak hanya segitu,"_ sisi Hollowku mulai tertawa dalam kepalaku, _"Aku akan membunuhnya dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat lagi!"_

Sepersekian detik kemudian tanganku mengayunkan Tensa Zangetsu membelah tubuh Ulquiorra seperti kertas. Tubuh Ulquiorra yang berlumuran darah jatuh tak berdaya dibawah kakiku. Aku tak percaya aku dapat mengalahkan Ulquiorra hanya dengan satu tebasan. Hentikan. Ini sudah berakhir. Dia sudah kalah.

"_Sudah berakhir? Jangan membuatku tertawa!" _tawanya yang memuakkan menggema lagi. _"Sudah kubilang aku akan menghabisinya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan menghancurkannya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil!"_

Dia, dengan tubuhku, menginjak kepala Ulquiorra dan mempersiapkan serangan akhirnya. Tidak, jangan Cero lagi! Itu akan benar-benar menghancurkannya! Cukuplah mengalahkan musuhmu tanpa harus menghancurkannya! Kalau itu terjadi aku tak ada bedanya dengan Hollow yang tak mempunyai hati! Aku tak boleh membiarkannya menghancurkan hati dan kemanusiaanku!

'_HENTIKAN!'_

"_TUTUP MULUTMU DAN LIHATLAH!"_

Aku gagal menghentikannya. Dan Cero kehitaman itu menghantam tubuh Ulquiorra yang tak berdaya.

Ledakan besar berdentum melubangi atap kubah Las Noches. Dibalik debu yang berterbangan, aku memegang bagian tubuh atas Ulquiorra yang sudah tercerai berai dan melemparkannya. Cukup, berakhirlah sudah. Ia sudah aku bertindak lebih jauh maka aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku sebagai manusia! _'Hentikan! Inilah yang kau mau kan?' _teriakku memohon kepada sisi Hollowku. _'Dia sudah kalah. Dia sudah mati! Maka hentikan semua kegilaan ini!'_

"_BERISIK! Apa kau buta? Ia belum hancur!" _teriaknya membalasku.

'_Aku bukan Hollow! Aku masih mempunyai hati untuk tidak menghancurkan musuhku menjadi serpihan!'_

Ia tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. _"Cih, bukannya kau telah kehilangan hatimu? Disaat kau tenggelam dalam keputusasaan dan menggantungkan nasibmu kepadaku? Kau membiarkan keputusasaan menenggelamkan dirimu sehingga aku dapat memakan hatimu dan kewarasanmu dan menjadi raja!"_

Aku terdiam. Keputusasaan. Apakah hal itu yang menyebabkan hatiku goyah dan membiarkannya kembali merajalela untuk mengambil alih tubuhku?

"_Sekarang diamlah dan lihat bagaimana aku menyayat-nyayat dagingnya!"_

Aku dapat merasakan tanganku bersiap diatas kepala Ulquiorra dengan Tensa Zangetsu yang terhunus. Sebelum tanganku menghunjamkan Tensa Zangetsu di kepalanya, sebuah tangan menghentikanku.

Ishida.

"Sudah cukup, Kurosaki..." ujarnya sambil terus menahan tanganku, "Kau sudah menang, dia mungkin musuhmu, tapi tak perlu untuk memotong-motong tubuhnya. Sudah cukup Kurosaki..."

Tubuhku tak mendengarnya. Tanganku semakin mendekatkan Tensa Zangetsu. Ishida semakin mempererat genggamannya. "Tidakkah kau dapat mendengarku Kurosaki? Aku bilang hentikan! Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau bukanlah manusia lagi!"

Dia benar. Aku adalah seorang manusia. Tapi aku tak dapat menghentikannya.

"KUROSAKI!"

"_Menganggu. Akan kuhancurkan dia__!"_

'_Tidak! Hentikan! Jangan Ishida! Hentikan! HENTIKAN!'_

Terlambat. Dia sudah melemparkan Tensa Zangetsu menembus Ishida.

'_K...kau! Kau sudah melukai Ishida! Kau sudah melukai temanku!'_

"_Huh, bukannya ini salahmu? Kau terlalu lemah sehingga aku menjatuhkanmu dan melukai temanmu!"_

Ya, dia benar. Semua ini karena aku yang terlalu lemah. Aku terlalu lemah sehingga ia menguasaiku sekali lagi dan kehilangan hatiku. Aku harus bangkit! Aku harus bangkit dan mengalahkannya! Dan aku akan mengakhiri ini semua! Aku akan mengalahkannya! Aku akan mengalahkan Aizen! Aku akan menolong semua teman-temanku! Dan semua ini akan berakhir. Aku...

"Aku... akan..."

Aku... berbicara atas kehendakku sendiri! Perlahan aku dapat mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri!

"Aku... akan... menolongmu..."

Ya, aku akan menolongmu Ishida. Tunggulah.. sampai aku menjatuhkannya dan mengambil alih tubuhku lagi dan keluar dari wujud Hollow mengerikan ini! Aku...

"_AAARGH! Rupanya tekadmu mulai menggoyahkanku.." _geramnya. _"Tapi itu pun sudah terlambat..."_

Tubuhku mulai memusatkan reiatsu kehitaman lagi. Cero...

Dan dia mengarahkannya kepada Ishida.

"_Perhatikanlah bagaimana aku menghancurkannya tanpa tersisa!"_

Dia akan membunuh Ishida!

'_Apa-apaan kau! Takkan pernah kubiarkan kau membunuh temanku! Hentikan semua ini! AKU BUKANLAH HOLLOW TANPA HATI SEPERTIMU!'_

"_BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, KAU BAHKAN SUDAH MATI! TAK ADA YANG TERSISA DARIMU SEDIKIT PUN!"_

Sebelum Cero mematikan itu memadat sempurna, aku merasakan seseorang mendekatiku. Dan itu adalah Ulquiorra! Ternyata dia masih hidup!

"_Cih, mengganggu... mungkin sebaiknya__ aku hadiahkan Cero ini padanya dulu..."_

'_Tidak... takkan kubiarkan kau menggunakan tubuhku lebih jauh!'_

"_DIAM KAU!"_

'_AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKAN HATIKU LENYAP DAN MENJADI HOLLOW SEPERTIMU!'_

'_**DIAAAM!'**_

Sebelum Cero maut itu menghantam Ulquiorra sekali lagi, padatan reiatsu itu meledak tepat dihadapanku.

Dan topeng Hollowku pecah seketika.

Tubuhku jatuh lunglai. Aku merasakan tubuhku sangat dingin. Bahkan reiatsu Hollow yang sedari tadi kurasakan hilang tanpa bekas.

"_Huh, sudah tak ada harapan lagi..."_

Dia lagi! Apa dia belum puas dengan semua ini!

'_Kau...' _desisku berbahaya, _'..apa maksud omong kosongmu itu!'_

"_Seperti yang kau lihat, aku kalah telak... dan tak ada yang mampu menolongmu lagi. Kau sudah benar-benar mati..."_

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-katanya. Aku.. mati?

Tidak.

Aku menyadari satu hal yang masih kupunya. Hal yang membuatku terus hidup.

Hati.

'_Tidak. Kau salah. Aku belum mati.'_

Kurasakan perlahan diriku kembali dari belenggu sisi gelapku.

"_Uugh.. apa-apaan kau? Perlahan kau mulai bangkit lagi.."_

'_Aku takkan mati! Selama aku mempunyai hati, kau akan teru hidup! Karena hati itulah yang membedakanmu darimu, dari Hollow buas tanpa hati!'_

Belenggu Hollow yang terus mengikatku akhirnya lenyap seluruhnya.

"_Kau..."_

Dan dia mulai menghilang dari tubuhku, dan aku mengambil alih tubuhku lagi.

Seluruh sisa wujud Hollowku meluruh dan kurasakan reiatsuku mengalir keluar dari lubang di dadaku. Dan lubang didadaku menutup. Tanda aku dapat merebut kembali hatiku yang hilang.

Tubuhku terlonjak secara otomatis. Spontan tanganku langsung meraba dadaku.

"Bukankah harusnya.. ada lubang di dadaku?"

Aku sudah tahu itu benar, tapi aku membiarkan rasa tak percayaku keluar begitu saja. Aku melirik Inoue yang berada di sampingku. Aku lega dia tak teluka. Namun rasa lega itu tak bertahan lama ketika aku berbalik dengan cepat menuju Ishida. Aku tertegun melihat Tensa Zangetsu menancap pada perutnya.

"Ishida..."

Ishida mendesah pelan. Keringat menetes tak berhenti dari dahinya. "Akhirnya... kau kembali..."

"Luka itu... apa aku yang melakukannya?"

Pertanyann bodoh. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana 'dia' menggunakan tubuhku dan melemparkan Zangetsu kepadanya.

"...kau memang keras kepala..."

Suara itu..."Ulquiorra!"

Tanpa menghiraukanku dia mengambil Tensa Zangetsu yang menancap di perut Ishida dan melemparkannya padaku.

"Ambillah.." katanya, "mari kita selesaikan ini."

Aku tak menjawab. Sebaliknya aku malah berbalik menanyainya, "apakah aku yang melukai Ishida?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, aku tahu itu benar.

"Jangan bertanya kepadaku," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Apakah aku yang memotong tangan dan kakimu?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh kulontarkan. Itu benar, aku tak hanya memotong kaki dan tangannya namun juga menghancurkannya tanpa sisa. Tubuhku sendirilah yang melakukannya. Pertanyaannku kali ini hanya dibalas Ulquiorra dengan tatapan sunyi matanya.

"Kalau begitu, potong juga tangan dan kakiku!"

Ulquiorra hanya memandangku.

"Bukan aku yang melawanmu," jelasku, "Aku beradaa dalam wujud Hollowku, aku tak dapat mengendalikannya. Jika kau mau menyelesaikan semua ini, tidak akan adil jika kita dalam kondisi yang tak sama!"

Aku mungkin terdengar gila, tapi aku tak ingin semua ini. Lebih baik aku kehilangan kaki dan tanganku sebagai manusia daripada menang sebagai Hollow.

"Baiklah," jawab Ulquiorra disela napasnya, "...jika itu yang kau mau."

Tiba-tiba sayap Ulquiorrra hancur dan perlahan menjadi abu. Aku terdiam melihatnya sayap hitamnya perlahan hancur.

"Bunuh aku."

Aku hanya memandangnya kembali dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Cepatlah," lanjutnya, "Aku bahkan tak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk berjalan. Jika kau tak membunuhku, ini takkan pernah berakhir..."

"Aku takkan melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang tidak! Ini..." aku menghentikan ucapanku, lalu menelan ludahku dengan keras. "Ini bukan cara yang kuinginkan untuk menang!"

Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini. Jatuh kedalam kepustusasaan. Menginginkan Hollow mengambil alih tubuhku sepenuhnya. Kehilangan hati dan kewarasanku.

Dan kemudian Ulquiorra perlahan menghilang menjadi abu, diterbangkan oleh angin gurun Hueco Mundo yang dingin.

Aku lega aku berhasil merebut hatiku kembali. Namun disaat yang sama aku pun merasa hatiku sangat kosong.

**XXXXX**

Sisi Hollow diriku yang mengamuk sudah menjadi cerita lama. Aku kehilangan kekuatan shinigamiku sepenuhnya saat melawan Aizen. Zangetsu menghilang, begitu juga dengan Hollow dalam diriku. Selama lebih dari setahun aku tak mempunyai kekuatan apapun. Setahun lebih aku dalam ketidakberdayaan.

Namun itu sudah berakhir. Dengan kekuatan 'Fullbring' yang kutarik dari sisa-sisa kebangganku menjadi shinigami, aku mulai mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan baru. Kekuatan yang mirip dengan Tensa Zangetsu, namun sedikit berbeda. 'Fullbring' adalah kekuatan yang lebih mendasar kepada Hollow daripada shinigami.

Ginjo mengatakan dengan 'Fullbring' yang aku dapatkan, aku dapat mengembalikan lagi kekuatan shinigamiku yang hilang. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit mempercayai kata-katanya, karena ketika aku pertama kali menggunakan 'Fullbring', entah kenapa rasanya sama seperti menembakkan Tensa Zangetsu. Kemudian ketika 'Fullbring' milikku semakin sempurna, rasanya seperti... memegang Tensa Zangetsu dalam wujud shinigamiku.

Sekarang, aku berada dalam 'Fullbring' milik Yukio dan berlatih bersama Ginjo untuk menyepurnakan 'Fullbring'ku.

Tapi sejak 'Fullbring'ku mendekati wujud shinigamiku, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku merasa 'dia' yang ada dalam diriku kembali lagi. Aku belum mendapatkan kekuatan shinigamiku lagi, seharusnya dia dia belum kembali karena dia adalah bagian dari Zangetsu dan sudah jelas Zangetsu adalah kekuatan shinigamiku. Aku terus memikirkan hal itu hingga sekarang.

Aku terus memperhatikan gerakan 'Cross of Scaffold' Ginjo, melihat jangkauannya yang lemah untuk jarak dekat. Aku menerjangnya dari jarak dekat. Ginjo dengan cepat melompat menghindar. Ya, sedikit lagi dan...

"Kau terlalu naif!"

Tangannya menyambar pegangan di bilahnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Aku melompat menghindari tebasannya. Jadi itukah fungsi pegangan tambahan pada bilahnya?

"Kau pikir kenapa pedangku punya pegangan pada bilahnya?" ujar Ginjo sambil menguatkan tumpuan pedangnya. "Supaya aku dapat menyerang musuh yang mendekat!"

Aku mendarat pelan di lantai digital itu. "Begitu ya..."

Dengan ini aku mendapat informasi baru tentang gaya bertarungnya, yang dapat kupakai untuk melawannya nanti. Aku kembali menyerangnya dari sisi atas dengan jarak yang sama dengan sebelumnya, yang disambut oleh tangkisan keras pedangnya. Jadi tumpuan pedangnya masih seperti tadi ya?

Aku kembali teringat kepada perkataan Chad dan Inoue kepadaku. Aku bersyukur mereka kembali percaya padaku. Dengan kekuatan yang kudapat, akhirnya aku dapat melindungi mereka lagi.

Namun pikiranku kembali melayang menuju 17 bulan lalu, dimana aku membiarkan Hollow dalam diriku menjatuhkanku dan memakai tubuhku untuk melukai temanku. Dengan perasaan aneh yang terus menyerangku, entah kenapa ketakutanku yang lama hilang datang kembali.

Tak kusangka terus berpikir tentang itu membuatku lengah. Tebasanku mulai melambat dan celah ini dimanfaatkan Ginjo untuk menyerang dari depan. Kutangkis serangannya dan mundur kembali. Aku kembali menekan balik dari depan.

Aneh.. sedari tadi aku tak merasakan apapun dari pedangnya. Tidak seperti sewaktu melawanTsukishima, tanpa menatapnya saja sudah terasa hawa membunuh yang dalam. Tapi tidak dengan orang ini, aku tak merasakan apapun walaupun aku bertatapan dengannya...

Ginjo menepis pedangku dengan keras dan mundur ke belakang. "Kau berpikir terlalu banyak, ini pertarungan Ichigo. Kuras aku harus memaksamu.."

"Eh?"

Sebuah tebasan cepat mendarat tepat di mataku.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Sial! Apa yang dilakukan si keparat itu padaku?

"Bertahanlah Ichigo, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke medan pertempuran.."

Aku hanya terus menahan rasa sakit di mataku yang terus mengalirkan darah.

**XXXXX**

Hitam.

Hanya hal itu yang kulihat. Tentu saja, mataku baru saja ditebas. Tapi pendengaranku masih berfungsi, harusnya aku mendengar sesuatu. Tapi aku tak mendengar apapun selain desahan napasku. Sunyi.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih jauh di sudut mataku. Tunggu. Aku MELIHAT sesuatu? Mataku baru saja ditebas! Tak mungkin dapat melihat!

Tapi bayangan putih itu terus mendekat. Mau tak mau aku harus percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Bayangan putih itu terus mendekat dan mengambil sosok manusia. Manusia... atau mungkin Hollow.

"Lama tak jumpa Ichigo..."

"Kau...bagaimana kau bisa kembali? Bukannya kau menghilang bersama Zangetsu?"

Dia tak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum memamerkan gigi menyeramkannya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab," aku mengaktifkan 'Fullbring', "...aku akan memaksamu!"

Aku menerjangnya dengan tenaga penuh. Dia tak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya."Dasar keras kepala..."

Sebelum pedangku dapat menebasnya, pedangku telah ditahan dengan pedang yang mirip dengan 'Fullbring'ku.

Pedang 'Fullbring'.

Putih.

"Heh, jangan tanya lagi kenapa aku dapat memakainya," ujarnya sambil menebasku, "kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa."

Aku memang sudah tahu. Segala yang kudapat pasti juga kaudapat. Menjengkelkan.

"Kau.." desisku sambil menahan serangannya, "...bagaimana kau bisa kembali?"

"Haha, dasar bodoh," ejeknya sambil menghindari seranganku dengan mudahnya. "Apa kau tahu apa sebenarnya 'Fullbring' itu?"

Apa maksud omong kosongnya itu? 'Fullbring' adalah kekutan roh yang ditarik dari 'kebanggan' seseorang, kekuatan yang mendasar kepada...Hollow...

Dan mataku terbelalak menyadarinya...

Tanpa memberiku waktu ia menebas cepat, berhasil melukai sedikit pipiku. "Sekarang kau sudah sadar?"

"Tapi... aku tak mengerti!" Aku kembali berusaha menyerangnya dari sisi kanan. "...kalau kau kembali, bukannya Zangetsu harusnya juga? Bukannya kau adalah bagian dari Zangetsu?" Dia mendaratkan serangan kepadaku sebagai jawabannya. Aku berusah menepis serangannya dan mementahkan pedangnya dariku. "Kau... jawab sekarang juga!"

Dia mendengus sambil mengokohkan kuda-kudanya. "Mudah saja. 'Fullbring' menarik kekuatan roh dari potensi Hollow sesorang." Dia kembali melesat menuju sisi kiriku dan menyabetkan tangannya. "Sudah jelas kau yang memanggilku kembali, Ichigo!"

"Aku mengerti soal itu!" seruku sambil menahan serangan mendadaknya. "Yang kutanyakan bagaimana Zangetsu tak ikut kembali!"

"Apa kau lupa pertemuan kita yang dulu Ichigo?" Dia kembali menyerang tanpa memberiku waktu untuk mencerna kata-katanya. "Wujud kami berubah berdasarkan tuan kami. Kau hidup, kami terbungkus daging. Kau mati, kami akan menjadi tulang. Dan jelas kau menarik kekuatan Hollowmu..." Dan dia mendarat sabetannya di bahuku, "...dan eksistensiku jauh lebih berkuasa daripada Zangetsu."

Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di bahuku. Dia berdiri di depanku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Tenang, kau takkan kubunuh sekarang. Kau masih terlalu lemah, tak ada gunanya."

Aku terpaku mendengar pernyataanya. "Bicara apa kau?"

Senyum memuakkan itu lagi-lagi terkembang. "Kau sekarang tak mempunyai kekuatan apapun. Sekarang kau hanya bisa bergantung pada 'Fullbring'mu. Kau bilang kau akan menyempurnakan 'Fullbring'mu dan mengambil kekuatan shinigamimu kembali? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Dengan semakin sempurnanya 'Fullbring'mu, reiatsu Hollowmu akan meningkat pesat, lalu aku akan menjadi raja untuk selamanya..."

Jadi... semua latihanku akan berakhir sia-sia?

"Aku tak percaya..."

"Kalau begitu coba buktikan!"

Aku menyerangnya secara beringas. Setiap seranganku yang ditangkisnya aku susul dengan serangan mendadak lainnya. Aku tak percaya semua latihanku ini hanya akan memancingnya untuk menjatuhkanku sekali lagi!

Menjatuhkanku...

Kemudian aku teringat pertarunganku dengannya dulu. Jika dia dapat menjatuhkanku, berarti aku dapat menjatuhkannya. Dengan kata lain menjadi raja dan memaksanya menjadi kuda.

"Kau..."

"Apa kau ingin menjatuhkanku sekali lagi?" tanyanya penuh keangkuhan. "Jangan bercanda Ichigo. Tak ada yang dapat kau banggakan darimu"

Tak menghiraukannya, aku menyerangnya kembali. "Apa maksudmu!"

"Kau tak ingat pertarungan kita dulu?" jawabnya sambil menangkis ringan seranganku. "Aku pernah bilang untuk menjadi raja, instinglah yang diperlukan. Sekarang mana instingmu? Hilang! Sejak kau menenggelamkan kami dalam keputusasaan, dunia yang kau kuasai ditelan ombak keputusasaan, membutakan instingmu! Kemudian sejak kau kehilangan kekuatanmu, kau terus tenggelam dalam kesedihan, menghilangkan semua insting yang ada pada dirimu!"

Insting.

Aku ingat betul kata itu. Insting yang terus menggerakkanku agar terus mencari pertarungan dan kekuatan.

Namun insting itulah yang menuntunku untuk mengalahkan musuhku tanpa ampun. Persis ketika dia mengambil alih tubuhku saat melawan Ulquiorra dulu.

Lalu apa jawabannya untuk menjadi seorang raja sejati? Jika bukan insting, lalu apa? Apa yang dapat membuatku terus hidup?

Kemudian aku ingat semuanya

Aku teringat bagian kecil dalam diriku yang menolak semua insting bertarungku. Aku teringat bagian dari diriku yang hilang meninggalkan sebuah lubang dalam dadaku.

Ya, aku tahu apa yang terus aku cari selama ini.

"Kenapa bengong begitu!" serunya sambil menebaskan pedangnya. "Kau takkan pernah bisa menang jika kau diam saja!"

Tanpa meliriknya, aku menangkis serangan liarnya.

"Apa..?" tanyanya terlalu terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Tanpa menunggunya, aku langsung melesat cepat menuju belakangnya. Aku tahu perasaan ini. Shunpo.

"Shunpo!" desisnya jauh lebih terkejut daripada tadi, "Bagaimana bisa kau memakainya?"

"Menurutmu?" jawabku cepat.

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku mendarat tebasan dalam dari bahu kanannya, merobek sampai pinggangnya.

"Ugh!" Dia menghindar ke belakang. Tapi aku takkan membiarkannya. Aku menyerang kembali. Dia tak sempat menangkisku.

"Kau masih ingat perkataanmu dulu?" ujarku sambil terus mendesaknya. "Tentang raja dan kuda tunggangannya?" Kali ini dia berhasil menahan serannganku. "Tentang insting bertarung?Kau bilang insting bertarunglah yang menjadikanku raja?"

Dia terus berusaha menangkisku tanpa bicara apapun.

"Kau salah..."

Aku menusukkan pedangku tepat di dadanya."Bukan insting yang menjadikan seseorang raja."

"Lalu, apa itu?" tanyanya ditengah napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Aku menatap tajam mata hitam beriris emas itu. "Hati."

Mata hitam itu melebar terguncang kata itu.

"Hati itulah yang menjaga insting kita. Mengendalikan insting kita untuk hidup. Tanpa hati, insting kita akan menjadi liar dan akan menghancurkan hidup kita sendiri." Aku melanjutkan bicaraku tanpa sedetik pun melepas pandanganku darinya, "Tapi hati saja tidak cukup. Jika hati kita hanya diisi oleh kesedihan dan keputusasaan, hidup kita akan menjadi tak berarti. Hati kita harus tegar agar kita tak terseret oleh arus insting yang tak terkendali. Dengan itulah aku akan menjatuhkanmu dan menjadi raja."

"Huh, hati yang tegar ya.." desahnya panjang. "Selamat Ichigo, kau telah membuktikan dirimu sebagai raja sejati..."

Walaupun aku telah mengalahkannya sekali lagi, aku tetap tak percaya kata-kata seperti itulah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Bicara apa kau?"

"Kau memang pantas menjadi raja, Ichigo," dia menatapku dengan pandangan, entah harus kusebut apa lagi... merendah. "Kau telah menemukannya, hal yang kita berdua selalu cari, yang menyedihkannya, memang tak mungkin kucari."

"Jadi, apa yang kau ucapkan dulu..."

"Tidak Ichigo, aku tidak berbohong padamu. Insting bertarung memang hal yang menjadikanmu raja..." dia menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, "...dari para Hollow. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku sendiri adalah seekor Hollow, maka hanya hal itu yang kumengerti. Selamat Ichigo, kau memang pantas menjadi raja..."

Aku merasakan reiatsu Hollownya mulai menghilang. Tidak, bukan hilang termakan oleh instingku seperti dulu, melainkan seperti menyatukan diri denganku.

"Tenang Ichigo, aku takkan pernah dapat menjatuhkanmu lagi sekuat apapun aku berusaha. Tahta dunia yang sepi ini sepenuhnya milikmu..."

Kemudian sosoknya perlahan runtuh dan mulai menyatukan diri dengan. Dan kegelapan perlahan sirna

Cahaya perlahan memasuki mataku. Aku melihat keadaan Ginjo yang terluka cukup parah. Aku lagi-lagi tak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika aku mengkonfrontasinya.

Aku mendapati diriku memakai shihakusou shinigami. Tensa Zangetsu tergenggam di tanganku, dan topeng hollowku menutupi wajahku.

Perlahan aku melepaskan topeng Hollowku dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kemudian pandanganku beralih menuju Tensa Zangetsu. Lalu aku meraba shihakusouku. Ini semua nyata. Kekuatanku pulih.

"Selamat Ichigo," kata Ginjo, "kelihatannya kekuatan shinigamimu telah kembali."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatapnya. "Ya.."

Aku memandang topeng Hollwoku yang perlahan hancur dalam genggamanku.

Tahta yang bergejolak itu akhirnya kudapatkan.

**XXXXX**

Fuuuhhh... terimakasih kepada Allah SWT, karena atas ijinnya lagi DarkTigrex dapat menyelesaikan fic ini tepat waktu! Rencananya fic ini harusnya selesai tanggal 10, tapi writer's block dahsyat menimpa DarkTigrex, maka ngadatlah pembuatan fic ini. Dan hasilnya, naudzubillah, super panjang dan isinya abalan semua...T_T Tapi akhirnya DarktIgrex dapat bernapas lega karena dapat ikut BVF 2 bulan ini. Kenapa fic ini teramat sangat panjang, karena DarkTigrex ingin ngulas masalah merka dari awal agar bisa cocok dengan ending yang DarkTigrex rencanakan. Oya, udah baca Bleach chapter terbaru? Gila, DarkTigrex dongkol abis setelah bacanya! Masa Fullbring Ichigo yang mirip Tensa Zangetsu tiba-tiba berubah jadi... Kamen Rider! KUBO-SENSEI!*nyiapin golok berkarat punya DarkTigrex*

Ehehehe, maaf malah jadi nampang curhat! Jadi, karena darkTigrex udah ga tau harus ngomong apa lagi, jadi langsung aja... Please Review minna-san! DarkTigrex butuh saran readers sekalian agar bisa menulis lebih baik lagi!


End file.
